


Finding His Place

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, prompt fics, reuben challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Surprises, be they good or bad, are all part of life.





	Finding His Place

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Sanctuary Universe.
> 
> Respose to another Reuben Challenge to write a fic of any length using the following six words: 
> 
> Sunflowers  
> Tray  
> Mirror  
> Kindle  
> Chocolate  
> Box

[](http://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

According to Forrest Gump’s mother, life was like a box of chocolates. You never knew what you were going to get.

Elijah had known what he was going to get, or at least what he wanted and was working for. He was going to school during the day, and working as a waiter at night to earn enough money so he could move out of his father’s house and get his own apartment, even if he had to share it with a couple of other guys. Once he graduated, he planned to work full time in the hopes of being able to buy a decent camera, then take some photography classes, and with each meal he served to a waiting table, with each tip he earned, some generous, most not, he felt he was well on his way.

Meeting Pedar had made Elijah wonder if Mrs. Gump had been right about life’s surprises. He had certainly never expected to be sharing a rich man’s bed, or living in his brownstone, where meals were prepared by servants and served from silver trays. And it never failed to surprise him to see his reflection looking back at him every morning from a bedroom mirror housed in an ornate, antique frame.

But not all surprises in life were pleasant ones. Elijah had learned that lesson the first time Pedar had hit him, and every other time it had happened during the three years they were together. Despite professing his love for him, Pedar continued to abuse Elijah, both physically and mentally, until Elijah couldn’t take it anymore and had gone on the run, a decision that had inadvertently sent him into the arms of another man.

The man Elijah had found while trying to escape Pedar had been the biggest surprise of all. Sean was a reclusive writer, living in a cabin in the woods, and while he could wax poetic about the beauty of a field of sunflowers, he could just as effortlessly work up a sweat splitting logs and kindling a fire in the cabin’s stone fireplace. And when he touched Elijah, first as a friend, and then as much more, it was never with anything but tenderness.

Elijah still wasn’t sure if Mama Gump was right, but whether or not it was like a box of chocolates, he would always be grateful to life for giving him another chance to find his place in it.


End file.
